Moshling Sets
' ' Moshling Sets are a feature of the Moshling Zoo in Moshi Monsters. Sets include four Moshlings, each of whom is unique and matches the theme of the set. E.g. Oddie is a doughnut and is in the Foodies set. There are currently 53 known sets but only 47 are released. Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt introduced Super Moshlings. These are fifth members of each set. Unlike the original, Egg Hunt completes a Moshling set and adds all five members at a time. Some Moshlings sets are currently 'incompletable' because the Moshlings (or Moshling) in the set are unreleased, although once a set is released or confirmed, it may have an SWF file where players will be able to see its design. Some sets are simply the second version of others, i.e. the Techies and the Techies 2.0. A full list of sets like these is below. From November 2013, Members who have caught all the Moshlings in one set (even if the set is not fully completed, e.g. Wheelies), the set will light up, as if it had been properly completed. List of Sets Similar Sets *Arties > Nicknacks (all of the Moshlings in both sets are inanimate objects) *Brainies > Gurus (the theme of the two sets is almost the same, with the Brainies being an academic/intelligent theme and the Gurus being wise creatures) *Fluffies > Fuzzies (both have an emphasis on hair) *Foodies > Munchies > Fruities (all to do with edible things) *Fishies > Sploshies > Salties (all to do with the sea/ water) *Mythies > Legends > Screamies (the first two are to do with legends or mythical creatures, and the latter is mostly composed of legendary monsters or creatures rumoured to exist) *Secrets > Tunies > RoxStars > Musos (all to do with music) *Smilies > Happies (both to do with happiness) *Snowies > Frosties (both to do with the cold) *Spookies > Screamies (both based on horror or paranormal creatures) *Techies > Techies 2.0 (the latter was essentially added due to the former being a full set, having the maximum four Moshlings in it) Gallery Released Sets Arties zoo background full.png Beasties zoo background full.png Birdies zoo background full.png Brainies zoo background full.png Cuties zoo background full.png Dinos zoo background full.png Festives zoo bg.png|link=Festives Fishies zoo background full.png Fluffies zoo background full.png Foodies zoo background full.png Frosties zoo background full.png Gurus zoo background full.png Hipsters zoo background full.png Kitties zoo background full.png Legends zoo background full.png Luckies zoo background full.png Movies zoo background full.png Munchies zoo background full.png Mythies zoo background full.png Naughties zoo background full.png Nicknacks zoo background full.png Ninjas zoo background full.png Noisies zoo background full.png Nutties zoo background full.png Ponies zoo background full.png Potties zoo background full.png Puppies zoo background full.png RoxStars zoo background full.png Salties zoo background full.png Screamies zoo background full.png Secrets zoo background full.png Sleepies.png|link=Sleepies Smilies zoo background full.png Snowies zoo background full.png Sparklies zoo background full.png Sploshies zoo background full.png Spookies zoo background full.png Sporties zoo background full.png Swindilies zoo background full.png Techies 2.0 zoo background full.png Techies zoo background full.png Toomies zoo background full.png Tunies zoo background full.png Wheelies zoo background full.png Woodies zoo background full.png Worldies zoo background full.png Yuckies zoo background full.png Zoshlings zoo background full.png Unreleased Sets Fruities zoo full.png Fuzzies zoo full.png Gifties zoo full.png Happies zoo full.png Puzzlies zoo full.png Category:Moshlings Category:Moshi Monsters